


my old man is a thief (i'm gonna stay & pray with him till the end)

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Catholic schoolgirl, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Priest Kink, Smut, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Kate wants to go to a Halloween party at a bar. Canon divergent, basically things got a lot better from 2x02 on)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

_My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him till the end_  
_But I trust in the decision of the_ _Lord to watch over us_  
 _Take him when he may, if he may_  
 _I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him_

 

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Kate questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair to free it from the neckline of her shirt.

Seth swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out over his lips as his eyes raked over what she had on. Or rather, what she _didn’t_ have on. The plaid skirt she wore _barely_ reached mid-thigh and the white shirt she wore was impossibly tight and the red bra he could see through it left little to the imagination.

“I-.. _uh_. Well, I mean. Are you sure this costume pairing is a _good_ idea?” He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. “Do we really have to go to this party? You’re going to make quite the scene in that outfit.”

Kate chewed on her bottom lip in that way that she _knew_ drove him crazy. “Come on. We barely have _any_ fun anymore. We never even celebrated Halloween back in Bethel. _Come on_.” His eyes were fixed on the slight sway of her hips as she stepped towards him, sliding her arms over his shoulders. “We don’t even have to stay the whole night.”

“Isn’t this a little sacrilegious?” Seth suggested, his hands going to her hips, brushing his thumbs under the hem of her skirt. “The whole school girl-priest thing?”

She laughed, “We were Baptist.”

“ _Ah_.” Seth cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck. It was _so_ wrong, but the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. They’d been on the road nearly nonstop for _weeks_ and Kate had been kinda down. She’d lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the advertisement for the Halloween party at the bar. How could he say no to those pouty lips and wishful green eyes.

“Fine.” He conceded. “I’ll wear the damn collar.” Seth reluctantly pulled away from her, moving over to their bed to pull on the black button up shirt and the clerical collar that fit around his throat. “You know, what does this say about you Kate?”

Kate grinned at him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as she watched him get dressed. “I don’t know… That one time Jessica and I watched _Thorn Birds_ at her house and I developed a _slight_ crush on the whole idea of a man of the cloth?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” He said affectionately. It had been _almost_ a year since the Titty Twister. A year since the two of them had decided to ride off into the sunset and give Bonnie and Clyde a run for their money. Things had been rocky at first. During the first couple of months, Seth was fairly certain Kate had despised him. Mostly because of the drugs, partially because he’d been a complete asshole. She’d tried to have a _life_ while they were on a run and he’d been pretty shit at being supportive of it. He hadn’t been too good at processing what he felt for her and it burned him up inside when she grew attached to _age-appropriate_ guys.

It was fucked up, sure, but he wasn’t the only one dealing with dubious desires. Jacob Fuller would have rolled over in his grave, if he had one, if he found out that Seth Gecko had been the man that deflowered his Katie-Cakes.

 _Oops_.

Really, who else were they supposed to end up with? They were the only two that really understood the fucked up world they lived in. Both of them just wanted a peaceful, happy ending, but neither one of them deserved it anymore.

“So how long do you think you’ll make it before you’re trying to get me out of this outfit?” Kate questioned, finishing the look off with a cherry sucker that really was just meant to torment him.

“There’s not much to get you _out_ of.” Seth retorted with a wry grin, checking his reflection in the mirror. “The better question is how long do you think _you_ will make it before you’re pulling the collar off with your teeth?”

Kate rolled her eyes, releasing the sucker with a pop and using it to point at him. “I’ll have you know I have _excellent_ self control. An hour. Tops.”

“I’m betting forty-five minutes.”

“Well, if we’re talking about you…”  She fixed him with a heated look. “Twenty minutes.”

“Very funny.” Seth laughed, holding his hand out for her. “Come on naughty schoolgirl, let’s go party.”

Kate was beaming. As ridiculous as he felt, it was worth it because she was happy. Making Kate Fuller happy had become his new goal in life. She lit up an entire room when she was happy and it made his heart swell with pride.

 

* * *

 

The bar was hopping with people. Surprisingly they were the only sacrilegious pair there. Most people had opted for sexy superheroes and _normal_ couple outfits and then there they were. The priest and the sexy schoolgirl.

“Ninety minutes.” Seth whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as she ground her ass  back against him. He swayed to the music with her, one hand beneath her shirt, his fingers brushing over her bare skin where he held her waist.

“ _Hmm_?” Kate whispered, tilting her head back to look at him.

Seth smirked at her, turning her around to face him. “I made it ninety minutes.” He could have _maybe_ made it longer, had she not started the pseudo-lap dance in the middle of the crowded dance floor. He caught her hand, dragging her away from the fray and down the hallway that led to the bathrooms. They were occupied, but the storage room was not.

He shouldered the door open, grabbing the string to the right of the door to turn the light on. He released Kate only long enough to grab a dolly to bar the door shut.

“Do you have any idea how _crazy_ you’ve made me tonight?”

Kate hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t know.” She ran her hand over his chest, slipping down to cup him through his trousers. “I think I have some idea.”

Seth cupped her cheek, dipping down to catch her mouth, pressing her back against the wall. His hand trailed over her side, slipping beneath her skirt. He groaned as his fingers came in contact with bare flesh. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out. “You are a naughty little girl aren’t you, baby?”

Kate bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. “I thought you’d like that touch.” She caught his clerical collar with her finger, tugging him back in to kiss. Her tongue slid out, tracing over his lips before they parted and his tongue tangled with hers.

She tasted like the cherry vodka cocktail she’d been sipping on.

For a preacher’s daughter, she knew how to be sinful. Then again, wasn’t that the irony of it all? Preacher kids always went terribly wrong and he’d been part of her downfall.

Seth reached down between them to undo his trousers, but she brushed his hands away to do it herself. She slipped her hand into his pocket, grabbing the condom she knew would be there. Kate hadn’t been the only one to go without underwear tonight. She freed him from the confines of his trousers. She curled her fingers around him, stroking him slowly before he hoisted her upwards, urging her legs around his hips.

Kate groaned against his lips as he cock slid between her slick folds, the friction of it all making her rock her hips into him instinctively. She broke from the kiss, long enough to tear the foil and reach down to roll the condom onto him.

He didn’t waste another second. He pressed the head of his cock to her center, thrusting into her. She cried out, fingernails scraping over the back of his neck as she held on. She clung to him like her life depended upon it as he slammed into her.

Kate wrapped her legs around him tightly, letting out little cries of his name as she rocked into his every thrust. If there hadn’t been a very loud party going on outside, they would have probably gotten caught because Kate _couldn’t_ be quiet. That was something they’d learned the hard way.

 

* * *

 

“You look like the cat that ate the canary.” Seth remarked as he glanced over at the passenger seat as he pulled up to a stop sign.

Kate gave him a sidelong look. “I’m just proud of myself.”

“Oh? What for?”

“I got you to dress up and fuck me at a party.”

“What? Was that on your list of things to do?” Seth shook his head, taking his foot off the break as he started to go again. “Have any other places to get off the list?”

“ _Oh yeah_.” Kate looked quite pleased with herself as she nodded her head. “But I’m pacing myself. Don’t want to waste all the best places too soon.” She ran her hands over the pleats of her skirt. “I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.” Seth said, giving her a quick look - noting the mischievous look on her face as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at.

“Does the good _father_ have any intentions of punishing me for being a _bad girl_?”

His brows shot up. He’d clearly unleashed a monster. “It hadn’t crossed his mind, but now that you mention it... “ He shifted the car into park, turning in his seat to look at her better, her face cast in the shadows of the neon on motel sign. “You were a very bad girl.” He rested his hand on her knee, trailing his fingers along her inner thigh. “So _loud_.”

Her eyes were dark with desire, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tilted her head, lashes fluttering. “ _Punish me_.”

How could he resist?


End file.
